implausablealternatehistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
The Life of the Party (History of Margovya)
|Row 2 title = Produced by |Row 2 info = Yulian Markovsky |Row 3 title = Written by |Row 3 info = |Row 4 title = Release date |Row 4 info = August 18, 1997 (premiere) August 20, 1997 (theaters) |Row 5 title = Starring |Row 5 info = |Row 6 title = Budget |Row 6 info = 115 million |Row 7 title = Box office income |Row 7 info = m3,754,998,031 |Row 8 title = Duration |Row 8 info = 233 minutes |Row 9 title = Distributor |Row 9 info = Margovyan National Pictures }} is a 1997 Margovyan biopic drama directed by . It is based on a screenplay written by and , and is produced by Markovsky, and under Pankavuranov Pictures. It is based on the life of venerated Margovyan actor and how he became "the life of the party" in Margovyan show business. It stars as Ribabov and , and also stars , , , , and in supporting roles. The film was released in a one-screening premiere night on August 18, 1997 at the Leonid Pankavuranov Auditorium commemorating Ribabov's 25th death anniversary, and in local and international theaters on August 20. The film easily became the , racking up a total of m3.75 billion at the end of its ten-week theatrical run, becoming the first film to have reached a box office of 3 billion margots. The film remained at the top until it was surpassed by Titanium in 2000. Nevertheless, The Life of the Party still remains the highest-grossing film of 1997, as well as the highest-grossing of the 1990s decade, and the second highest-grossing film of the 20th century (behind Titanium, which was released in 2000), and is currently the sixth highest-grossing Margovyan film of all-time. Plot Ciudad del Celebridad, August 18, 1972. star ( ) is seen driving at top speed along a highway in the city. A few seconds later, a fuel tanker coming from 6th Avenue was about to turn to his direction when he lost control of the brakes. The front bumper of Marvik's car hit the rear bumper of the tanker. A few seconds later, the tanker exploded and the impact pushed the car at least 50 meters backwards, resulting in the car itself exploding, after which the screen abruptly cuts to black. The film then transitions to the year 1961, where then-18 year old Ribabov is seen mopping the floor of a bar along 10th Avenue after the 21st birthday of Margovyan pop sensation Ana Glebova (cameo by ). As of then, he was a former child star who slowly fell out of favor after he lost a role in Underground on Wheels to in 1959, resulting in him having to work another side job to support himself. As he continued mopping the floor of the bar, a talent agent ( ) came in forgetting something. He immediately recognizes Marvik for his performances in films during the 1950s. He introduces himself to Marvik, saying that he was looking for "forgotten talents" to be rediscovered. The talent agent leaves Marvik the address to his talent agency, and the agency's hotline before he left the bar. Cast * as * as * as * as ** as 11-year-old * as * as * as * as * as * as * as * as Category:Margovya Category:Media (History of Margovya) Category:Films (Media, History of Margovya)